Guarded
by PandoraPup
Summary: Melissa is a night guard at the restaurant known by locals as Freddy's. It's a fun, if not slightly suspicious place for kids to have fun and eat pizza. Her whole life, Melissa has loved the place, knowing a well kept secret. The animatronics are alive. But after two run-ins with murderers, she's scarred. When the two men come for her, she needs to rely on the animatronics to live.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, PandoraPup here! I've been writing this actually for a while now, but I haven't gotten a fanfiction account until Monday. This is about a guard named Melissa and her life as a night guard at Freddy's. Bonnie is a girl, Goldie and Bonnie are siblings, as are Foxy and Chica, with Freddy as the father figure. This is in an AU where the murders never happened and the bite hasn't happened… yet. So enjoy Guarded!**

Melissa was by far their favorite. It started with her always piecing the Mangle back together at age four. Then, at six, she discovered the Parts and Service room and played with the animatronics back there. But Foxy and Bonnie were always her favorites. She didn't necessarily dislike Freddy or Chica, but Foxy and Bonnie were the ones she found better. And Toy Chica scared her. On the day before they removed the toys when she was nine, she said goodbye to Mangle. "Thanks for rebuilding me." The torn apart animatronic said. "Don't mention it. Least I could do." Melissa replied. Then she walked out to the show stage. "Hey Melissa." Toy Bonnie said. Melissa jumped up onto the show stage. "Bye." She responded sadly, then hugged him closely. "Do I get a hug too?" Toy Chica asked. "That's rude Chi! We both know that we scare the poor girl." Toy Freddy reprimanded her. Melissa gave each of them a quick embrace, then walked out the door, knowing that this would be her last time seeing the toys. A man stopped her. "Do you want some candy?" He asked, and began to pull a shiny object from his pocket. Melissa opened her mouth, seemingly to respond, but instead ran back into the building, screaming, "STRANGER DANGER!". She dashed straight into the Parts and Service room. "What is it?" Bonnie and Foxy asked simultaneously. "There's a man with a knife, and he's going to kill somebody!" Melissa cried. "C'mon!" The two bots looked at each other in concern. It was against the rules for them to go out during the day, but people were in danger. "Go get Mangle and Toy Bon." Foxy said. Melissa nodded and darted into the hall and back to kids cove. "What is it?" Mangle asked. "Scary knife man outside, gonna hurt someone." The terrified little girl said. "You get the other toys." Mangle replied. "Will do." Melissa ran out. Mangle climbed up the wall and crawled across the ceiling to the front of kids cove. She then made her way across the ceiling and to the front door. The other toys ran up behind her. They walked out the door, and saw a man standing next to them. "Why are those things out here?" He said. "I brought them!" Melissa cheered, riding outside on withered Bonnie's shoulders. The animatronics moved to make a circle around the man. "Show us the knife." Withered Freddy said menacingly. "What knife?" The man asked nervously. Melissa jumped down, darted over to him and grabbed the knife from his pocket. "This one!" She said cheerfully, then handed the weapon to Toy Bonnie. A police officer walked up to the confrontation. "We heard reports of disturbances outside of the restaurant." He said. "This man was going to hurt me, so I got the animatronics to come out here and help me. Then I took his knife and handed it to Toy Bonnie, because a nine year old like me doesn't need a weapon." Melissa explained. "We'll need to look into this more. But for now, we'll believe you, kid." The police officer replied. "And as for you, you're coming with me." He said turning to the man. He grabbed him and put him into the police car, and they drove off. "Did I do the right thing?" Melissa asked the animatronics. "Absolutely. Most kids your age would have trusted him and gone for the candy. But you ran right inside to find the closest adult or animatronic who could help. That way we apprehended the man so he couldn't hurt anybody." Foxy told her. "That was a very brave thing to do." Toy Bonnie added. "Melissa! Time to go!" Her mom called. "Bye." She said sadly, hugging the toys especially hard, even toy Chica, then walked away. The next day at the scrapyard, Mangle was about to be scrapped, leaving the only remnant of the toys' personalities the memories of them. "Be brave." She told herself as her power faded for the very last time. "For Melissa."

 **I cried while writing that last bit. I hope you enjoyed the prologue! Like, Favorite, Follow or Review for more!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the first real chapter of Guarded. The airplane part is based on the fact that I went to a family wedding a few weeks ago, and it was a whole day away by airplane. So enjoy, and have a great rest of your day.**

The Return

"Man, they've done some serious renovation since I was here last." I say. I walk over to where Pirate's Cove is, and see the out of order sign. What? The manager happens to be walking by and tells me that his hook violated safety regulations. "That's a load of BS." I say. "I agree. Foxy was everyone's favorite." The manager says. "Well, 11:30. I better be going." Why is he so anxious? I walk over to my office. I usually am awake from midnight to 6am during the summer anyway, so this security job doesn't really mess with my schedule all that much. Just a summer job. Nothing could possibly go wrong!

THREE HOURS LATER

Most people would be scared out of their wits right now. After what happened when I was nine, I'm not scared of very much. Especially not animatronics. Especially especially not these animatronics. That airplane flight three years ago was terrifying, but anyone would be scared while fighting a serial killer on an airplane. I got ripped to shreds that day. I'm mainly healed, but I have some pretty nasty scars. I've been considered a hero by all though, and wear the scars as a badge of honor. I even got to go on the news. The headline was: courageous girl fights psychopath on airplane. While I'm reminiscing, I forget to check the lights. So Bonnie jumps in front of me, jolting me from memories, and screams. I stand up and hug her. She is my favorite animatronic. "What?" She asks, voice rusty. "You don't remember me? The day you and the others saved me from the man with the knife outside?" I ask. Could they have had their memory chips replaced. "Why am I being hugged by an endo?" She says. "Bonnie, it's me. Melissa! I played with you guys when you were all alone in Parts and Service!" I say. Foxy runs in."Melissa! You came back!" He says. "Foxy, why are you talking to the endoskeleton? It needs to be put in a suit!" Bonnie yells. "This is Melissa, not some stupid endo!" Foxy yells back. They must have gotten an update that makes them think that humans in the restaurant after hours are endoskeletons! Foxy was out of order, so he didn't get that update. "Foxy, they have a bug in their program that makes them see me as an endoskeleton. I can fix this, but need the manager's permission. You don't have it because you didn't get the last update." I explain. A look of realization dawns in Foxy's eyes. "Ohh. Call the manager." He tells me. I dial the number. "What is it?" He asks. "The band has a glitch that makes them think I'm an endoskeleton. I know how to fix this because I took computer programming classes at school. It's a minor error. Can I fix it?" I ask. "By all means, yes! And if you encounter anymore issues, fix them too." The manager replies, then hangs up. I grab the laptop that controls the animatronics' programming and fix the line of code that was causing them to malfunction. They go from shoving at Foxy to looking around confusedly. "Melissa!" Bonnie squeals, then hugs me. "I fixed it." I say smugly. I wonder what idiot did that, coding suit stuffing into them. Whatever.


End file.
